This invention relates to a telescopic transfer device, especially for industrial robots.
Industrial robots are becoming increasingly important and are being developed more and more in industry. One of the basic components entering into the construction of these robots is a telescopic transfer device providing a linear translational displacement. Through the use of several devices of this type arranged at different angles, it is possible to obtain any displacement motion of an object from one place to another, for example. In addition, if the telescopic transfer device is permitted to rotate around its own axis, then facility of the displacement motion as well as the versatility of the robot are further increased.
The invention relates to such a telescopic transfer device which can constitute a basic component of an industrial robot, such device having substantial advantages with regard to its reliability, precision of control of both translational and rotational displacement, simplicity of execution and corresponding economy of production. In addition, the device is extremely compact and its use is particularly convenient, especially taking into account the fact that most electric and/or automatic supply lines which are designed to control the head of the robot mounted at the extremity of the telescopic arm are also housed inside the device. It makes it possible to obtain a large stroke and high speed of displacement of the mobile extremity of the arm and provides for easy programming of the motions carried out.